


Venom

by orphan_account



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Character Study, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 19:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A drabble depicting Venom's sense of self.





	Venom

The endless rain seems to swallow up the city in a moody late night haze. As a lone figure trudges through the slick streets, the crack of thunder signals a worsening storm to come. However, they do not intend to hurry their pace. 

The thundering of military-grade boots comes into focus as our figure draws near. A thing with no identity to claim as its own. Forever hunched as if still reeling from a terrible pain. His cigarette hangs limply between his lips, casting smoke as intangible as him.

If phantoms were once the living, was this man among them?


End file.
